Will of the Warriors
by Daralis Destaire
Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikonnotama was the holy materia? What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and ShinRa showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read & Review please! AU story
1. Prologue

**Untitled**

* * *

**A/N:cause I can't think up a good title, it's gonna be this unless someone helps. Hope ya like!**

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

* * *

**key:**

"blah, blah, blug, bloop." **talking out loud**

'blag, blug, goop.' **thinking in the head**

_blag, blah, bloon, begrh_** Planet speaking in head**

**_blooph, blah, blah_ mind speak**

**"blah blagh" speaking while watching something off of projections**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

* * *

Cloud, Vincent, and Nanaki gathered around the crystal projector with Bugenhagen. They watched as the saw the holy materia fell off the alter. When it changed to seeing it on the ocean floor, it was still white. "Oh no!" Nanaki moaned. Vincent didn't say anything, but was thinking the same thing,' Now there's no way to win against Sephiroth.' Cloud was still staring at the screen thinking something that would seem strange to the others,' I promised not to show where she is to others, but...oh what should I do? Aeris's white materia didn't work...it's not active...wait what's-' To the others he told them to look at the 'screen'. Vincent looked on curiously," What? Who's that?"

* * *

&the scene onthe screen&(&

* * *

A girl in what looked to be a sailor outfit that was green and aged about 18 with black hair and chocolate brown eyes was walking with a boy that had dog ears and gold eyes that wore something very red. It looked like an argument was taking place, the girl said something and the half-dog boy fell flat on his face. Two people walked up to the girl and said something. One was a young woman, possibly around 20, in a kimono and had long brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a boy, around the same age as the first, wore a monk outfit and had black hair and dark, almost purple, blue eyes. The dog-eared one jumped up and was yelling at the group. The three ignored him and walked on. It fast forwarded to later in the evening. The girl was sitting on a rock looking at a round stone. It went closer to show it's coloring. **"It's white! Guys, I think it's another white materia it's showing us!"**

****

* * *

&(&end of scene&&

* * *

"Well, let's find where this girl is, then," Vincent said in his monotone voice. Cloud looked up at this and stated," I know where she is..." "Then let's go! Lead the way, Cloud!" Nanaki said. 'I hope Sephiroth doesn't find out where the girl is...' Cloud thought absent-mindedly.

* * *

&at the bottom of Northern Crater&

* * *

"Thank you, Cloud, for showing me where the girl is...you are so helpful for a failure...Muahahahahaha!"

* * *

end prologue

* * *

Well review ppl or I'll get Sephiroth on you! And if you couldn't tell who the people were, the 18 yr old is Kagome, the dog-eared boy was Inuyasha, the young woman in a kimono is Sango, and the monk was Miroku. I think I explained everything... 


	2. Oh No! I'm late!

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

**

* * *

**

**key:**

"blah, blah, blug, bloop." **talking out loud**

'blag, blug, goop.' **thinking in the head**

_blag, blah, bloon, begrh_** Planet speaking in head**

**_blooph, blah, blah_ mind speak**

**"blah blagh" speaking while watching something off of projections**

* * *

**Chapter one

* * *

**

'I wonder how the fight with Sephiroth is doing in my world...I hope they win...,' A bored Kagome thought. "Kagome-chan?" a female voice asked. Kagome turned to see who it was," Oh hi Sango! What's up?" Sango looked up and answered," I don't know? The sky?" "Oh sorry, I mean what's going on?" Kagome replied.

"I was just wondering what you're thinking about, that's all," Sango said. Kagome shrugged," Really it's nothing. Just my time and how everyone's doing, more or less." Sango nodded," Alright...Hey Kags?" Kagome looked up," Yeah Sango?" "Why don't you come to Miroku and myself's house for dinner tonight?" Kagome smiled at the proposal," I'll think about it, but so far it's yes!" Sango grinned," Ok then, come over before the sun sets." She then said as an afterthought," I'll be in Inuyasha's Forest gathering some things for dinner. Come find me for your answer, OK?" Kagome nodded," K', I'll find you to give you the answer!" Sango walked away and before she was out of sight turned to wave to Kagome, only to find her gone. Sango looked around in confusion," Hmm...that's strange..."

&half an hour later&

Kagome was walking to her favorite place since the well was sealed. It was also sometimes frequented by Sesshoumaru and Rin, who visited quite a bit since the battle with Naraku. She wasn't worried for her own safety, she had her training from SOLDIER, hell, she was second only to Sephiroth, the one her friend, Cloud was facing with AVALANCHE currently. As she was in her own little world, she kept her mako-inhanced senses working, that were better than a full-demon's. She was thinking about what she told Sango,' I didn't lie to her, I was thinking about my time after all...I wonder if I should go to Sango's house for dinner? It sounds like it'd be fun...'

After about ten minutes, she reached her sanctuary. The place was a medium-sized valley with a cliff on one side, a waterfall off the edge, which made a pool of water that turned to a stream leading away from the valley. The ground was covered in beautiful flowers of many colors. There were also many sakura blossom trees and other types of shade trees. Kagome walked to her place by the pool of water, under one of the shade trees, and put her yellow backpack down next to her.

She carried it because it held her only communication to her time, her world. It held the stuff from the place 500 years in the future, and her stuff from 10,000 years in the future. The stuff from 10,000 years in the future included her PHS, her armor that attaches to her skin at will and acted mostly like all other armor, if you included C.A.M.I.O-flage (Chameleon Artificial Magical Identity Oppressor), her favorite sword, Shinryo, a 6' long sword, her best materia, (mastered restore materia, mastered revive materia, lvl 3 ice materia, mastered time materia, mastered barrier materia, lvl 3 heal materia, unused sense materia, mastered Kjata summon, mastered final attack materia,underwater materia, mastered Phoenix summon, mastered bahamut ZERO summon, and mastered quadra materia) a few x-potions, 10 elixers, 2 mega-lixer, 15 phoenix downs, and 5 turbo-ethers.

'I'm glad I learned how to hide the mako-shine, 'cause that would lead to questions...well...so would half of the stuff in here...' Kagome thought,' Nah, I'm happy I'm wearing the C.A.M.I.O-flage armor all the time. Huh? I can hear Sesshoumaru and Rin coming here...' Kagome made it look like she didn't notice them and started reading one of her time's books, titled _'Sephiroth's most used battle strategies and moves'_. 'Someone comes when I can't reach Shinryo, I have hand-to-hand skills. I mean really, I made it to first class in SOLDIER! AND I was second only to Sephiroth himself! I'm sure I'm safe!' Kagome thought as she read about Sephiroth,' I wish he didn't lose control to JENOVA and go insane, we were really good friends...oh, here's Sesshoumaru now.'

Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru cleared the trees. As soon as he saw Kagome, he walked towards her. Ever since a week before the battle with Naraku, in which Sesshoumaru helped, Inuyasha and him settled their differences and acted like true brothers. Sesshoumaru even made friends with Kagome, and they sometimes talked about battle strategies and many other things. Sesshoumaru saw the cover of the book she was reading," Who's Sephiroth?"

He didn't feel uncomfortable asking her questions anymore, but only her. "He's the greatest general my time has known, but...five years ago in my time, he found out something about himself, went insane, and destroyed a village him and his group were in because there was a problem with a reactor, that gives our world power to make things like flashlights and other things, he went up to the reactor to get someone he thought was his 'mother'," here Kagome feebly laughed. "She was really just a parasite trying to destroy the world. Two of his other teamates attempted to stop him, one failing and by then half-dead, the other actually made Sephiroth drown, but was mortally wounded in the process."

Sesshoumaru showed a bit of confusion," So, he's deceased now?" Kagome shook her head," Nope...In my time right now there's a war going on against him. Right as I left he had something that could destroy the world, I hope the others got it back." While Sesshoumaru absorbed that information he realized something," How do you know most of this? And what happened to the other two teamates?"

Kagome looked up at the sky," One of them told me...As for what happened to them after that...," Kagome shook her head and continued," the one who was half-dead was Zack, also known as Zax. The other one was a recruit by the name of Cloud. They were taken and experimented on for five years, until Zax got them both out. He got them as far as the outcropping before a large city called Midgar, before he was shot," Kagome made a face," they made sure he was dead before leaving Cloud on his own because they thought he wouldn't stay alive long because of a type of poisoning he had. It makes you lose total control of your body and speech, you'd be making no sense at all. You can also die from it. He somehow dragged himself into Midgar and was found by one of his childhood friends, named Tifa. He had no memory of what happened, and most of his facts were mixed up. He also thought he was Zax, in a sense. He also thought he was a mercenary, for Zax kept saying they were going to be mercenaries, traveling the world, doing whatever got them money. He was then hired by AVALANCHE, a group trying to stop the use of reactors, as it was killing the planet."

Kagome then stopped to catch her breath. Rin walked up with a lot of flowers," Here Kagome-chan! Rin picked these for you!" Kagome took them saying to the energetic little girl," Why thank you Rin! Why don't you go pick some for Sesshoumaru-san?" Rin beamed," Ok Kagome-chan!" As they watched Rin bound off in search of worthy flowers for her lord, Sesshoumaru said something," Why don't you save the rest of the story for next time? I have to get Rin off to bed. It's almost sunset."

Kagome looked up, shocked," It's been that long already? Bye Lord Sesshoumaru! I need to get back to Sango, I said I'd go to her house for dinner! Bye, Sesshoumaru!" She then procceeded to run out of the clearing. Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly," So strange..."

* * *

end chapter

* * *

a/n- (proceeds to end chapter) review please! 

wanted pairings? vote for it, plz!

carved in stone pairings are-

Sango/Miroku

* * *

Daralis Devon- So that leaves-

* * *

Sesshoumaru- cold hearted demon; cares for Rin; good friends with Kagome; doesn't fight Inuyasha as much 

Inuyasha- hard-headed little brother of Sesshoumaru; friends w/ Kagome

Kikyou- undead woman; still around after final battle?

Rin- Eight year old travelling with Sesshoumaru; cheerful and loves picking flowers; addoptive father is Sesshoumaru

Kohaku- revived just before final battle with Naraku; Sango's little brother

Shippou- adoptive mother is Kagome; better with fox magic

some OC (inf. amount of them from either world)

Reno- has his own style; helps AVALANCHE now and then

Rude- really tall guy; wears shades all the time; intimidating; also helps AVALANCHE

Elena- really, really, into her job; also helps AVALANCHE sometimes

Tseng (I know he dissapeared, but in this he isn't gone)- friends with AVALANCHE; had a sort of crush on Aeris

Cloud- Our favorite chocobo-haired hero!; still his normal sulky self; friends with Kagome

Barret- Leader of the first AVALANCHE; really tall and dark skinned; talks in street slang most of the time

Tifa- the local martial artist; friends with Cloud; really long hair

Nanaki- the knowledgeable one; almost always knows what to do; last of his kind; looks like a cross between a dog, a wolf, and has a flame on his tail

Cid- can't go two sentences without a curse word; the pilot of the group; has a bad habit of smoking

Vincent- vampiric sad guy; slept in a coffin for about 30 years; has a claw arm and 4 demons inside of him

Yuffie- our favorite materia hunter, thief, and ninja girl; youngest of the group and proud of it

Rufus (I'll just say he had a change of heart)- blonde hair; blue eyes (hey isn't that the description of the ppl Hitler wanted to have alive?); president of Shinra Inc.

Sephiroth (I can always turn him good)- our favorite lunatic that wants to annihilate the world; I may turn him good sooner or later; really nice after all those walls you have to destroy

Cait Sith (or Reeve, or both!)- the stuffed animal fortune teller; spy in Shinra for AVALANCHE; Reeve controls Cait Sith

* * *

Any others remembered or wanted from either of these are welcome! If someone finds this story so unworthy of the site that they report it, tell me first what's wrong so I may fix the problem. There are spaces for game/anime organization, K'? Bye, bye! Need help with the title! 


	3. Stalker Sephiroth

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...I do own Kag's sword, armor, the plot, Sango and Miroku's twin children...I think that's it...**

**I know it's really boring right now, but bear with me, it will get better!

* * *

**

**key:**

"blah, blah, blug, bloop." **talking out loud**

'blag, blug, goop.' **thinking in the head**

_blag, blah, bloon, begrh_** Planet speaking in head**

**_blooph, blah, blah_ mind speak**

**"blah blagh" speaking while watching something off of projections

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

"Sorry I'm late, Sango! I lost track of the time!" Kagome said sheepishly. Sango smiled and started walking to her home on the other side of the village," Don't worry about it." They reached the hut that Sango and Miroku live in. Miroku was outside talking with his and Sango's daughter, Kaiya. After the battle against Naraku, Miroku asked Sango to live with him. One year later, they had twins. A daughter named Kaiya, and a son named Tomozen.

(It's been three years since the fight against Naraku, so the twins are two)

"Mommy!" Tomozen dashed out of the hut and wrapped his chubby little arms around Sango's legs. " 'untie 'Gome!" Kaiya skipped over to Kagome and when Kagome kneeled down, wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. "Hello Kagome-chan, how are you this fine evening?" Miroku asked kindly. After him and Sango hooked up, he treated her like a little sister. Kagome smiled and replied," Hello Miroku, I'm doing fine. How about you?" Miroku walks up to Sango and kisses her on the cheek," Oh, same old. Same old. As you say."

Sango kisses Miroku back and tells him," I invited Kagome over for dinner. Is that OK?" Miroku nodded," Of course, Kagome-chan is always welcome here." Tomozen walked up to Kagome and said," Stay?" Kagome nodded," I thought it would be fun." Sango started for inside," I'll go start dinner." Kagome put down Kaiya and said," I'll help you Sango."

* * *

(I'll just skip dinner and now, two hours later Kagome is at home. By the way, she lives in the outskirts of town in a slightly bigger than normal hut.)

* * *

When Kagome got home she all but collapsed into her bed. Kagome's home had four rooms. One was the main room, that had a kitchen, living room-like place, and a small bookshelf that displayed the books she had from all the times she has been, most of which were action, fantasy, historical (and in mostly everywhere else, the future), and battle strategy books.

The second room was a simple feudal era bathroom. It held a large basin of water to wash herself and a small toilet-like structure. The third room was a guest bedroom. A few futon beds and a small table in the corner. There was also a small window in the room, overlooking Kagome's well tended gardens, for which she did odd jobs and tasks for the seeds and equipment and money. The final room was Kagome's room. It had a futon bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a window that also looked out to the garden.Her futon had a beautiful quilt with blue oceanic looking fabric, which she made herself.

'Wonder if Inuyasha's going to come over tonight...' Kagome thought lazily. Inuyasha and Kikyou traveled now, Kikyou to redeem herself, and Inuyasha because he was her bodyguard. Kagome had to all but spell him to go with Kikyou. "C.A.M.I.O-flage style change," Kagome muttered tiredly. Her clothes changed quickly to a silvery-blue yukata with dark blue stars sprinkled all over. After awhile, Kagome was lulled to sleep by the noises of the night, unknowing of the strangely glowing aquamarine eyes staring at her.

'...Kagome...have to...stop JENOVA...trying to...hurt her...Kagome...one of my...only friends...' Sephiroth thought, keeping control over his body long enough to get away from there and back to his world.

About two hours after Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha and Kikyou came to Kagome's house to stay the night. Kagome had said that they could walk right in when they visit, just incase she was asleep. They walked to the guest bedroom and Kikyou went to change into the sleepwear left out for her, as Inuyasha never got out of his fire-rat kimono. She checked in on Kagome to see if she was alright real quick and then proceeded back into the guest bedroom when she was confident that she was. "Night Inuyasha," Kikyou said softly. Inuyasha only grunted in response.

* * *

END CHAPTER...

a/n- please don't kill...next chap. up as soon as I get about 5 reviews.


	4. Fightingfun

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...I do own Kag's sword, armor, the plot, Sango and Miroku's twin children...I think that's it...

* * *

**

**key:**

"talking, talking, I'm talking." **talking out loud**

'thinking is fun...' **thinking in the head**

_I am the almightyplanet! Fear me!_** Planet speaking in head**

**_your mind is speaking to you, it tells you to... read this fanfiction_ mind speak**

**"why the hell am I talking here?" speaking while watching something off of projections**

_dreaming, I'm dreaming,_ **if you can't guess..., you better read it again

* * *

**

**Chapter three

* * *

**

_"Taste my tetsuiga, bastard!" Inuyasha shouts to the silver haired man clad in black. The man slashes Inuyasha with his sword , the masamune. Blood spurts out in impossible amounts. Kagome watches in fear, unable to move, for the man, Sephiroth, had used a paralysis materia on her. All of her friends were killed by this megalomaniac, currently walking towards her. He towers over her still form, staring at him in intense horror. He lifts the masamune high, aiming for her heart. He plunges it down swiftly.

* * *

_

"KAGOME! WAKE UP, WENCH!"

* * *

_My child... Awaken, my child...

* * *

_

Kagome bolts upright in her bed, bumping her head with Inuyasha hard as she did so. 'My room? Inuyasha isn't dead?' Kagome thinks as she nurses the bump on her head. "Sheesh, we could hear your screaming in the extra bedroom! What was it? Vision, Demon, spider, bug?" Inuyasha inquiries. (a.n. Big word for him, huh?) Kagome looks at him, mulling over whether to use her cure materia on the bump or not," No, just a... really bad nightmare... Thanks for waking me up from it." Inuyasha looks uncomfortable as he attempts to ask what happened in it, "Well... uh, what happened in it to make you, uh... so afraid?" Kagome ponders whether to tell him or not. Inuyasha just sits there, fidgeting in his place at the end of her bed. Deciding on what to tell him, she answers," Just something from my past and my present put together..."

Kikyou walks in, about to see if she could help. She walks inside as Inuyasha asks his question," Well... uh, what happened in it to make you, um... so afraid?" She observes as Kagome answers, next watching Inuyasha jump up, saying," Well, I... uh... I hope you don't have it again... 'cause that was some loud screaming!"

Kagome and Kikyou both start laughing at him, watching as his face turned bright scarlet. "Kikyou, I didn't hear you behind me!" Inuyasha starts to speak in the middle of his embarrassment. Kagome smiles and stands up and walks to Kikyou, whispering in her ear," You have him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Kikyou cracks up as Kagome leaves the room, her saying over her shoulder," I'll have breakfast ready in a little bit."

She dresses quickly in the bathroom with her C.A.M.I.O-flage. When she came back out to cook breakfast, she was wearing a light blue turtleneck without sleeves, baggy dark blue cargo pants, and thigh-high black boots with buckles going up on the outer sides. After breakfast, they take a walk to Kagome's sanctuary, called Taiin Keikoku. As they walk there, she starts to sense ahead. 'Sesshoumaru is there...' She thinks absentmindedly.

After being about half a mile away from their destination, Inuyasha could sense him also," Hey, Sesshoumaru is there!" Kagome nods and answers his unasked question," He sometimes comes there with Rin. He can strike up a pretty good conversation when he's comfortable with you enough." After a few minutes, they enter the clearing. Sesshoumaru and Rin greet them when they enter the clearing. When it turns to the afternoon, Inuyasha and Kikyou leave, saying that they were going for a walk around the village where Kagome was currently living in. She now lived in the western lands, at Sesshoumaru's request, though he said it was for Rin, Kagome knew he didn't want her to suddenly dissapear from them all.

Kagome brought out some sandwiches she made before leaving her home. She gave everyone still there one, and settled down for one herself. While eating, her and Sesshoumaru talked about battle strategies and positions. "For a human who doesn't fight, you are knowledgeable in the field of war," he states stoically. Rin soon found this conversation boring and went back to her playing. When it was almost dusk, Kagome could sense Kikyou coming quickly. She broke through the trees just a couple of minutes later, looking anxious. "Kagome! The village is under attack by some strange creatures! Inuyasha is attempting to hold them off, but he can't hold them much longer!"

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome told Rin to stay in the valley and ran off to the village, leaving Kikyou and Rin behind. Kagome shouted out a word," Haste!" She started to go faster than Sesshoumaru and stopped just before the village.

Grabbing her backpack, she reaches in for Shinryo. Her materia already in their places, she changes her clothing again. This time it her hair was up in a braid. She wore a tight-fitting short sleeved green shirt, a black vest over the shirt, tight black leather pants that flared a bit at the bottom, and the boots she wore earlier. Tying the sheath for her sword, and putting the sack holding her supplies, she dashes into the village, putting Regen on herself as she does so.

When she reaches Inuyasha, she lashes out at the Arch Dragon he was losing to. In one swift blow, she kills it. Running towards a large group of Bizzare Bugs. She annihilated all of that group as Sesshoumaru entered the fray, assisting Inuyasha in destroying a Capparwire.

An ancient dragon appeared before her, attacking with its Southern Cross move. Recovering quickly, she uses her sense materia to see its status.

'Ok... It has... 2400 hit points, maybe 450 magic points, and it's weakness is... demi... that can't be too hard, right?' She thinks as she dodges the tail. 'The only thing I wish I had is a demi materia!' She thinks as she cures herself. They exchange blows, Kagome dodging with ease. She calls on her materia," Ice3!" It hits, and destroys the dragon. Three normal dragons take its place," Oh, come on! Can't I get a break?" They all attack with their flamethrower move almost bringing her down. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru couldn't help, they were busy with the monsters they were fighting. Standing up, she tries again to fight, whipping her sword back in a basic slashing move, destroying the flames approaching her. She brings one of the dragons to their death, and doing quite a bit of damage on one of the others.

The remaining dragons slash her in the back, invoking a yelp of pain. Sesshoumaru leaves Inuyasha to fight one of the Levricon alone. He then joins Kagome in keeping the two dragons back, while Kagome used her restore materia on herself and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru brings down the already weakened dragon, just to be attacked by another. It prepared to use flamethrower on him, taking in a deep breath. Kagome sees this and shouts out," Wall All!"

He looks shocked as a silvery barrier covers him, Kagome, and Inuyasha, who was on the other side of the battlefield. The flames connect, they hurt, but not as much as they would've if the shield wasn't up and running. Kagome looks enraged as she calls out one of her limit break moves," Kouki Eversio!"

She glows a yellowish-red color, swiftly dashing towards the nearest of the enemies. She was a blur to the others as she did a type of slice-n-dice move, adding in a pile drive maneuver, kicking the creature up, blowing a huge amount of magic power out, and ending in the familiar stab in the heart.

Still angry, she raises her right glove, where a red gem was glowing brightly as she whispers, slowly getting louder," I call upon your powers... I CALL UPON YOU, BAHAMUT ZERO!"

As soon as she utters the enchantment, they get transported to somewhere safe and out of the way. They both turn questioningly at Kagome, who just stares out at the village they just vanished from. She points wordlessly at the village and says," Watch. You'll see."

Two minutes later, a beam of silvery-blue light erupts from the darkened sky, blasting the creatures up and into a portal that opened up in the sky. They get back to their positions as they reappear in the village, but now they weren't alone. "You've gotten better... General Kagome Higurashi..."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

an; I know, short, but that's what you get when you only get me 1 review and 2 fav. List ppl! Next time get me at least 2 reviews, and I'll make it longer. I'm so desperate for reviews, I'll even take flames, one liners, one word, anything! Just review! Press the purple button on the left! Please! One of the cast members here'll let you huggle them!

Cast members; HEY! We didn't agree to that!

Oh yeah, translations for the names of attacks and the valley name. Here they are

Taiin Keikoku: it means, lunar valley. I just thought that it sounded good.

And the attack called Kouki Eversio means; Final Destruction. I thought that sounded about right too! Ok ppls, Happy holidays! Tip your waitresses, and... what ever else I'm supposed to say!


	5. More Fighting!

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

**A/N2: This chapter has a bit more language, no, sorry, no AVALANCHE yet. But, they will show...just not yet, maybe next chapter...**

**Key:**

"talking, talking, I'm talking." **talking out loud**

'thinking is fun...' **thinking in the head**

_I am the almightyplanet! Fear me!_** Planet speaking in head**

**_your mind is speaking to you, it tells you to...read this fan-fiction_ mind speak**

**"why the hell am I talking here?" speaking while watching something off of projections**

_**dreaming, I'm dreaming,**_** if you can't guess..., you better read it again**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four

* * *

**

"It's been awhile...General Kagome Higurashi," the man standing in front of them speaks out to the swiftly paling girl facing him.

Kagome steps back, stuttering, "How d-did you find the w-way into this t-time, Sephiroth!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the silver-haired man, who stood there, looking more stoic then he could ever pull off. His forest eyes, which held a strange glow to them, glinting maniacally. All that Sesshoumaru could think of was, 'This is the greatest swordsman in her time?'

Inuyasha was just confused. Who was this man, and why did Kagome look so fearful of him, and also, why did he call her general? The man they faced smiled at Kagome's inquiry, answering, "Why Kagome, did you forget of that tiny little connection? I was hoping you didn't, but time can do things to a semi-humans mind, of course."

Kagome gains courage from some unfathomable source as she shouts to him, "The only thing keeping me from a normal human is the Jenova cells and mako thats been running through my veins since before I was born!"

He smirks, saying two words, "Destruct, C.A.M.I.O-flage."

Her eyes widen as she's blasted backwards, her appearance changing slightly as she is blown into the nearest house, breaking through the walls. A moment later, she's standing and stepping through the wreckage, they notice her changes. She now sported two long braids, streaked with silver highlights in various places, with bells hanging at the end of each. She wore a light chain mail long sleeved shirt, with thick leather straps hanging loosely around the shirt, which were attached to a long, sleeveless brown overcoat. Her gloves had a thin band of metal around the top, matching her shirt, while the rest matched the leather theme. Her thigh-high boots were still on her, the very top just barely hidden by very short, baggy, cloth-like shorts. Her eyes were now a deep, glowing cerulean color as she propels herself towards the tall, silver-haired man in rage.

Her sword was whipped out at her side as she sped towards Sephiroth at a breakneck speed, nearly making it impossible for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both to see her. Sephiroth whips out his seven foot long sword as she was seconds away, impaling her deeply on the sword, ever so close to her heart. He says something to her as the light in her eyes started to go out, "Just think of that, as payback for Cloud, who stabbed me in the back at the mako reactor."

Kagome slumps over on the sword as Sephiroth pulls it painstakingly slow out of her. She falls to the ground like a puppet with its' strings cut. He steps around her crumpled form, chuckling slightly at the way her friends shook in anger at him, the taller one concealing it better. The shorter, dog-eared one flies toward him, wielding a sword, much like Cloud's weapon of choice. Blasting the boy away from himself with his flare magic, he continues in the direction of Kagome's home.

She twitches, her body racked in pain. 'I just want to stay dead... Why do the Cetra pain me so?'

_Child, he is going for Holy!_

'He won't find it...it's...hidden on my person...'

_He will destroy more if we do not stop Jenova._

'I know...I need to get rid of that parasite...but...how?

_You will know in time, child._

Kagome stands up, using Shinryo as a crutch to steady herself. Taking as deep a breath as possible for someone suffering from a wound so close to the heart, she shouts out, "Sephiroth! You need to try something better than that! Or, should I say, Jenova!"

Sephiroth's eyes flicker, looking more concerned for the young woman, whispering so only Kagome, and just barely Sesshoumaru, could hear his words, "I...can't stop her, little sister..." his mako green eyes widen as he doubles over in inexplicable pain, shouting to her, "Kagome! She comes!"

Sephiroth glows a frightening bluish-green as he floats high in the air, he spins around in the air and blasts past Kagome, blowing her over as a strange monster appears where Sephiroth stood just moments ago. Sango and Miroku show just as Kagome was blown over. Kagome struggles up as the newest comrades dash to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Sango shouts out to Inuyasha,"Inuyasha! What's happening? What is that creature?"

Kagome does a complicated dodge roll to avoid the thick, slimy, greenish tentacle that almost got a critical blow on her, then shouts to Sango," That parasite is called Jenova. She's horrible, watch out for her tentacles!"

Inuyasha shouts to Sango," Go fight the monsters over there! Me and Sesshoumaru will take care of this creature!"

Kagome dodges another tentacle coming her way and shouts at the inu brothers," No! It's too dangerous! You help them! I've got this fight!"

"What? No way, Kagome! You ain't fighting that thing alone! One of us will help you!" Inuyasha replies as he dodges tentacles.

"Of course not, I'll be helping her," A voice rang out against the sounds of battle. "Stop!" Kagome mutters before turning to the shadows, where the voice originated from, and speaking, "Well...Reno, is it? Last thing I remember about Turks was them attempting to bring me back to that sadistic bastard in Midgar, why trust you?"

The others only look on confused, then look shocked as a thin man, about Kagome's height, with long, messy red hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, dark glasses set somehow on his forehead, and dark blue eyes steps from the shadows, a slender black nightstick leaning on his shoulder. His clothes look extremely sloppily put on, his white shirt unbuttoned at the top, untucked, and jacket completely unbuttoned.

He scoffs and, adjusting his shades on the top of his head, answers, "Well, first off, I wasn't a part of the Turks then, two, 'Doctor' Hojo has started retirement early and isn't with us anymore, and third, AVALANCHE has an alliance with us." Reno shrugs at this and says off-handedly, "I assume you're with the little resistance group Strife gathered?"

Before she could answer, Jenova broke the stop spell and lashed a tentacle at her. Kagome's sword appeared out of nowhere in her hand as she made a slashing motion at the tentacle, shouting, "Ice Shock Slash!"

A wave of ice was blasted into the creature, blowing it to pieces instantly. Inuyasha looks outwardly stunned at the show of power. Inuyasha starts to walk to Kagome, only to hear her shout, "Don't! It's not over yet!"

As she said that, Jenova started to reconfigure herself. Reno had already gotten in a battle stance, waiting for Kagome's word to attack. Dashing forward, she calls over her shoulder, "Jetzt oder nie!"

Reno shakes his head as he followed, muttering, "Great, she turned back into her general mode...just Perfekt!" Kagome, ignoring Reno for the time being, started to fire off magic, starting with the stuff she had on hand, "Ice three, quadra!"

The ice spells started firing off in every direction, one in Jenova's face, another in the back, and another two at both sides. After casting reflect all on both Reno and herself she calls to him, "Reno! Your turn! Kick her ugly arse out of this time period!"

Reno grins, "Now you're speakin' my language!" He hits his hand hard on the nightstick, making it electrify instantly, "I'll be done in five minutes..."

Kagome smirks and says in mock disappointment, "Five? You Turks _have_ gotten weaker! It only took you _two_ minutes to stop the bastards' creations before!"

He ignores her words, opting more for his own, "Jenova, time to taste my electro-mag rod! Meet all 12,500 volts of my power!" He slams the rod down hard around Jenova's general shoulder area, pretty much finishing all use of that area for a while, and jumps back to where Kagome was waiting. Smirking triumphantly, he says, "See? I told you I'd stop her!"

She smirks, pointing out, "She's still attacking..." She stops smirking and looks serious as she mutters, "Hold her off, I'm gonna get another spell ready to go, a big one."

At that, she shuts her eyes, concentrating on something, as Reno speaks out, "What! How do I do that?"

_**You'll figure it out. I know you're smart enough to think of something...**_

Reno curses and, calling to the Inu brothers, shouts out, "Well, ya wanted to help! Come help distract while she gets ready to fire off some dangerous section of magic!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru join Reno in the dangerous task of keeping Jenova's attention on them. Meanwhile Kagome was kneeling on the ground, bringing her mind in tune with the planet and the Cetra.

'Planet?'

_Yes, my child...I see what you wish to acquire the use of...the ultima...and...turbo materia..._

'Yes, please allow me to borrow their powers, Planet'

_Are you sure? The power could do harm to those around you._

Kagome opens her eyes and looks around. Nearly everywhere was overrun with the fiends from her true time. She turns to where the turk and the Inu brothers, her friends, were keeping Jenova busy. Inuyasha, his tetsuiga fully transformed, was blocking Jenova's tentacles while Reno used a cure spell on them all. Seeing them all so bloody helped her make her decision.

'...Yes, my decision is the only one that can help now...unless AVALANCHE falls from the sky and destroys all the invaders...'

They all look up as they hear a war cry from the sky. A man with blond hair that was slightly turning gray appeared in the sky, a spear hitting Jenova hard in the temple a swift moment later, aiding quite a lot to the battle that the others were swiftly losing. Ten gunshots went off as soon as the spear-wielder moved, appearing in place near Jenova was a thin young man with long black hair and ruby red eyes, a red cloak that was tattered near the edges covered his form, also hiding a bronze colored claw from view. They hear yet another war cry from the sky as Reno retorts, "En Fin! I was wondering whether you guys were having a tea party, Strife!"

Kagome's eyes widen, 'S-s-strife...? As in Cloud Strife?'

_Yes...my child...your friend you aided ever so long ago escape the clutches of Hojo..._

A chocobo haired man with an overlarge sword fell from the sky, blocking all attempts by Jenova to be injured, and started to do complicated sword maneuver, and ending it by hurling small meteors into her.

He looks to Kagome, once he was sure Jenova was gone, revealing his crystal clear blue eyes, glowing slightly just like the others, "Heh...long time, no see, eh General Kagome? Or is it just Kagome, now?"

Kagome smiles at hearing his soft tenor voice, softened more so by an underlying sadness. She answers him, "I rather be called Kagome, now that I have no more ties to ShinRa, and I don't really want any ties to them." Her voice gains a teasing quality to it, "Now what, chocobo boy wonder?"

He blushes slightly, saying indignantly, "Hey! I thought you'd forget that name you came up with when you were nine!"

She only smiles slightly and says over her shoulder, "Come on, we'll go to my house to speak."

Inuyasha shouted after her, "But what about the-"

Kagome interrupted, "The monsters are already gone. They left when Jenova left...C.A.M.I.O-flage, return features." After she said those words, she changed back to what she looked like before Sephiroth came, a green short-sleeves shirt, black leather pants flared at the bottom, and still the boots stayed. Shinryo stayed sheathed at her side. As soon as everyone that fought came over, she showed them to her small home.

* * *

A/N) short, I know. But I couldn't think of any better way to end it. And ppl? Your vote, longer chapters, later updates? Or these chapters, around the same length of updates? Your choice.

Pairings so far:

Sango/Miroku

and I'm thinking of putting in...

Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Sephiroth

That doesn't mean a threesome, just both guys might be in love with her...I haven't decided...well, keep reading & review, I still take everything!

Now translations!

* * *

translations:

Jetzt oder nie: It's now or never!

Perfekt: Perfect!

En Fin: Finally

A/N) I'll have everyone from Kagome's true time in this suddenly speak another language at some point or another, so translations will be at the bottom of each chapter.


	6. I'm gonna tell you all a story

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

**A/N2: WARNING! Cid is in this chapter! And Barret and Reno! Swearing is now most likely in this chapter! Now, back to other updates...AVALANCHE has arrived! And...Reno...I added him...for...comedy purposes! Yeah...I'll start the chapter now...**

**Key:**

"talking, talking, I'm talking." **talking out loud**

'thinking is fun...' **thinking in the head**

_I am the almightyplanet! Fear me!_** Planet speaking in head**

**_your mind is speaking to you, it tells you to...read this fan-fiction_ mind speak**

**"why the hell am I talking here?" speaking while watching something off of projections**

_**dreaming, I'm dreaming,**_** if you can't guess..., you better read it again**

**(flashbacks)

* * *

**

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

'Why is my life so complicated? Why?' Was the thought going through Kagome's head as she looked at the people sitting in her house. Sesshoumaru sat on the window sill, after they brought back Kikyou and Rin. Reno was plopped lazily in an easy chair, his legs sideways on the arm.(1) Barret was sitting on the couch, along with Vincent, who looked quite bored, and Cid, who was grumbling about not being able to get to his cigarettes. Rin and Yuffie, who was Kagome's age, went outside to play, much to the relief of her teammates. Nanaki, or Red XIII, was outside with Rin and Yuffie, sitting in the rays of the sun. Tifa sat cross-legged on the floor. Cloud was leaning against the wall, looking around in slight interest at the decor. Sango and Miroku sat in another of the couches, looking at the arrivals in curiosity. Inuyasha was also sitting on the couch, looking at nothing in particular. Kikyou had also left to watch Yuffie and Rin, and if he let her, pet Nanaki.

Cloud looked up at Kagome after a moment, "You are wondering why we're here, Kagome." It was a statement, not a question. 'As if he knew her thought process well', Sesshoumaru thought absentmindedly as he turned most of his attention to the spiky haired young man, who was currently staring at the wall opposite him. Kagome sat down on the floor as she answered him, "It has to do with Sephiroth, I can guess. And possibly with the..." She paused, then continued hesitantly, "white materia..."

Barret looked at her, "How da fuck d'you know 'bout the damn white materia!" Kagome sighs and brings out a white sphere, "...I know...because...I have one...the white materia..." The Inu-tachi and Sesshoumaru look at it weirdly, as Inuyasha pipes up, "That's no white materia! That's the shikon-no-tama!" Vincent shakes his head, muttering, "Ignorance...the cause of the Immenso Guerra..."

Sango glances at Vincent questioningly, "The Immenso Guerra?"

I close my eyes as if remembering something, "Immenso Guerra...Also known as...The war of ignorance...It was caused by, in the books and programs, humans being ignorant of their surroundings, draining precious resources. From this, they caused the planet to attack. The humans, thinking the other groups nearby attacked them, started a chain reaction of fighting. The war went on for years, finally ending when the ShinRa family started their company, that was before they were more worried for money. ShinRa brought everyone together, compiled a...treaty of sorts, this was before the finding of mako."

She paused, trying to remember more. When he was sure she couldn't, Cloud continued for her, "They founded new main cities, the old world all but annihilated from the wars going on. One called Wutai, the farthest from any other city and where we are now, one called Icicle Inn, on top of a mountain, or close enough, another called Rocket City, there's a small town called Gongaga, me and Tifa's hometown Nibelheim is the next on the list. The next is Cosmo Canyon, another was Corel, Costa De Sol is one near the ocean, as is Junon, yet another is Kalm, and the last..." He pauses, catching his breath before continuing. "The last, is Midgar. This city is the main capital of the world, it also has seven towns within it. The after effect of that war, besides most of the world gone, was that fiends started to appear. ShinRa trained people to help guard these new towns and cities, and also to make rounds to other, smaller, places. The years pass and all seems well, then...then we discovered lifestream...mako energy..." Cloud closes his eyes, motioning somewhere near his group for someone to continue.

Vincent stands as he continues for Cloud, "As soon as mako was found, ShinRa grew diluted in what they were doing, started to experiment with mako. Somehow, the fiends found a mako break nearby and touched it. ShinRa killed these creatures and experimented on them. What they found was that the creatures that had been exposed to the lifestream had somehow grown stronger and faster. After their discovery, ShinRa experimented on humans. Their main goal was to make a super-human, stronger, faster, everything. The successful experimentations were then called Soldiers...those showered with the mako energy. ShinRa, now in it only for money, grew fascinated with creating a super soldier, far stronger than the other experiments. They worked for years, before finding in a crater to the north...Jenova... They thought her to be an ancient, when really, she was only a parasite to the worlds..." He sighs before continuing his part of the tale. "They experimented even worse on humans, putting Jenova cells and mako combined into their bloodstream... The people were stronger, but apparently not strong enough for ShinRa... Almost a century passed without any gain in the mako system...then a man named professor Gast, unknowing of how deep ShinRa had gotten into corruption, joins ShinRa's mako experimentation. He had the idea of adding the mako and Jenova cells into pregnant mothers."

"For a year they tried to find someone willing enough to give their child to science, without result. Then a few months after the year anniversary of Gast's idea, _Hojo_," Vincent spits out the man's name like poison as his red eyes glow dangerously, "joins the ShinRa team and deceives a woman into agreeing to the abominable project. When she realizes what was to happen to the child, she tries to get away, to no avail. They lock her away, and after a few months into her pregnancy, start to inject the Jenova cells and mako. About six months later, Sephiroth was born. Sephiroth's true mother died in childbirth, and Hojo invented the story that Jenova was his mother, instead of the real mother, whose name was Lucretia. They try again and fail for years until, almost fourteen years later, they are successful again. This time though, a female was born." He glances at Kagome before continuing, "Her name-"

Kagome interrupted him, "Vincent, I'll take it from here. I know this part well..." Everyone turns to Kagome. Sesshoumaru even looked more interested in this part, though it was hard to tell.

Kagome cleared her voice, "The girl's name is Kagome. My mother's name, though Hojo told me Jenova, was Dulcinea. The same problem as Sephiroth's mom happened to mine. When I was born, Sephiroth had been training in a level of SOLDIER that not even the highest of members could train. He had been told of me, but wasn't allowed to come see me. It was only a few years later, I was around five then, when we both met. I was being entered in the real SOLDIER system after being trained a year before in weapon handling and the basics of education. Sephiroth was to be training me then..." Kagome's eyes glazes as her memories rise to the surface.

* * *

**(flashback: Eleven years ago)**

A little girl could be seen walking behind a tall, fair-haired man in a white lab coat. Her black hair was in a small ponytail, thanks to one of the female scientists, swishing from side to side as she skipped along, carrying a rag doll as she was turning her cerulean blue eyes around the corridor the two walked along at a leisurely pace. At the desk to gain access to the SOLDIER rooms, the man says to the red headed woman at the desk, "Hey, Lynda. Kagome is getting registered into SOLDIER today, remember that she's rooming with Sephiroth."

The woman looks up from her typing at the man, "Oh hi Skyler! Little Kagome's being put in SOLDIER today? Alright, I'll add it in, just a moment now... OK, she's in. Have fun Kagome!" The little girl, Kagome, smiles and waves as they walk away to the elevators. On the elevators, Skyler punches in the number 56 and watches Kagome look out in amazement at the city below. When they reach their designated spot, the elevator door opened to show a small, plain white room with a single door at the end. Skyler grabbed Kagome's hand and walked over to a little speaker on the wall, next to the door. He pressed the only button on there, a small, jewel green button that had the word "call" printed on it.

After waiting a moment or so, an irritated voice answers through the speaker, "What?" Skyler answers quickly after the voice, "Sir, Kagome's here." A buzz resounds around the room and they hear a small click before hearing Sephiroth's voice again, "Well, come on. I haven't got all day."

Kagome, intimidated by Sephiroth's voice that came over the speaker, clasped Skyler's hand tighter and, with her arm that was holding her doll, clasps her doll closer to her body. He smiled reassuringly at her and opened the door. As they walked in, Kagome was overwhelmed by the incredible silvery-white walls. A young man with long silver hair and wearing all black, leathery clothes, save the silver armor on his shoulders, stood with an impassive expression on his face at the two. His glowing emerald green eyes shot to Skyler as he says, "Well, I've got work to do. Kagome, be good and do what Sephiroth says." She turns her innocent blue eyes from Sephiroth to Skyler and says in a cute little voice, "OK, see you later Sky!"

Sephiroth studies Kagome carefully and slightly turns as he calls to the girl softly, "Well, come on...Kagome. I'll show you around the house." Kagome, relieved by his now soft voice, rushes over to him and holds his hand timidly. He starts as he glances down at her hand.

**(flashback end)

* * *

**

"...And that was the first time I met Sephiroth...After that moment I decided I would train diligently under him and, unknowing of it, get to be as good as he was at swordplay, or at least from what I had heard of him before..." Kagome says. Reno sits up suddenly, looking at his watch, "Oh fuck! I was supposed to report to Tseng over an hour ago! Gotta go! See ya later!" Everyone watches in interest as Reno practically trips over himself to get to a clear space. As soon as he does, he takes out a small, silvery-green object and presses a button. He waves at them before a flash enveloped him. When everyone could see again, Reno was gone.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

a/n) well, I won't be writing for at least nine days, guys. I'll be going on vacation. And where I'm going has no computer. Ja Ne, and happy late valentine's day!

(1) I really don't know if they had easy chairs back then, but now they do! I'll just say that she got it from...her backpack...yeah...that can hold anything...right...?

* * *

translations:

Immenso Guerra: Immense War


	7. Another story

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

**A/N2: WARNING! Cid is in this chapter! And Barret and Reno! Swearing is now most likely in this chapter! Now, back to other updates...AVALANCHE has arrived! Yeah...I'll start the chapter now...**

**Key:**

"talking, talking, I'm talking." **talking out loud**

'thinking is fun...' **thinking in the head**

_I am the almighty planet! Fear me!_ **Planet speaking in head**

**_your mind is speaking to you, it tells you to...read this fan-fiction_ mind speak**

**"why the hell am I talking here?" speaking while watching something off of projections**

**_dreaming, I'm dreaming,_** **if you can't guess..., you better read it again**

**(flashbacks) **

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

Hours after she told her story, Kagome lay in her bed. 'Well...I'm in shock...' She thought absentmindedly, 'This is just _perfect_, now ShinRa knows where I am...'

**(two hours earlier)

* * *

**

Reno vanishes inside a bright light, leaving not a trace of his being there before. Barret speaks up, "So, what was the Turk doing here?"

Kagome looks quizzically, "He's you guy's allies he said...well, ShinRa's allies, at least...Something about you guys making a truce."

Tifa looks worriedly up, "...Er...he lied..."

"We're still being hunted by ShinRa for..." Cloud started to list off 'offenses', "Breaking into the ShinRa building, escaping when imprisoned...Apparently, we're also marked on two offenses of stealing...and just plain standing up to them. Trust me, they aren't going to have a truce anytime soon."

Kagome sits there, then asks, "You all have no qualms if I rip Hojo to pieces, do you?" Vincent, Cloud, and Nanaki (Red XIII) answer almost at the same time, "As long as we get a good hit."

Sesshoumaru looks quizzically at Kagome and says in a slightly questioning manner, "Hojo?" Inuyasha sits up, saying, "Hojo? Isn't that the one kid that's attracted to you?"

Kagome answers, "No, that's from my fake time, that Hojo. The Hojo we're talking about is an...evil scientist who does everything in '_The name of science_' and tests on just about everything, including humanoids, some fiends, and other creatures." She leans back a bit more, closing her eyes. "Cloud, myself, and Zax, our friend, were being experimenting on us after the Nibelheim incident. That was my second time of being forced into a mako tank. I was only about fourteen then..."

Her eyes glazed over a bit with the traumatic memories as Cloud took over, "From what I can remember, one day after a particularly bad session of experiment treatments, Kagome...snapped. She shattered the mako tank she was in, nearly killed everyone near her in the manor, came over to one of our tanks, I believe it was Zack's, and somehow opened his. Zax got mine open and, after he grabbed me, they ran out of the lab and into the forest. ShinRa SOLDIERs chased us the whole time. When we were almost at Midgar, they ambushed us...Zax forced us to run away and hide and...he was..." Cloud couldn't continue to say anything, still feeling guilty.

Kagome sighed and finished Cloud's story, "They killed him...he was shot repeatedly in the head with a ShinRa issued rifle...I somehow got Cloud to Midgar and left him where I knew someone would find him. I was hoping that Aerith would find him, she was nice when Zax took me one day to see her with him. I then, after leaving a note for Cloud to read when he got better explaining that I went where no one would find me, thus I went to the past. It was normal, until I fell down the well, and here we are, five years after the incident. Sephiroth is alive again and controlled by the parasite, Jenova and there is a meteor that no one can stop about to destroy the future world."

Tifa sits up a bit, "But you can do something, Kagome. Holy! It has the power to destroy meteor!" Kagome looks down, "I don't think I have the power..."

Vincent thought for a second, then said in his monotone voice, "You don't have the power, if you believe you don't. You do believe, and you may do anything." Kagome sat thinking for a moment, her eyes closed, "I think...I'll go back..to my true time...once more...I must stop Hojo and Jenova's threat of meteor once and for all." The others nodded, ready for anything. After they sat there for a while, Inuyasha says, "Can we come with you? I don't know about the others, but I wanna help!" Sesshoumaru nods to show that he agrees with his half-brother.

"Me and Miroku would, but we have kids. We can't leave them alone," Sango says. Kagome nods, then stands up, "Don't worry about it. Well, I'm hungry. I'm gonna make us dinner!" Kagome smiles and walks into her kitchen, Tifa and Sango following to help.

(now)

* * *

'Well, no use crying over spilled milk. I better get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of us...' Kagome turns over and falls to sleep.

-in the guest bedroom-

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Nanaki, Barret, Cloud, Yuffie and Rin were currently trying to find a good place where they could sleep. Cloud was sleeping against a wall, along with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Vincent, and Barret. Yuffie and Rin took a futon, Tifa and Kikyou taking two of the other ones, Cid taking the last one. Nanaki found a little corner to sleep where he could see everything.

Cloud was still up hours later, suddenly deciding to take a walk. He crept out of the room and walked into the crisp night air. He breathes it in and sighs, 'This is reminding me of home...' He walks around the slumbering village, then walks back to Kagome's house, only to see her walk out of it. Cloud follows her, after realizing she was sleep walking, he somehow got her to turn around and walk back to her room.

He walks back into the guest bedroom, looking around at everyone. Everyone was still asleep, save Vincent. Vincent only looked at Cloud as if saying, 'Go back to sleep' and kept watch of the room. Yuffie was half off the bed, muttering about materia. He walked back to his spot where he slept earlier and fell asleep. Vincent, looking around the room, thought, 'This will be an interesting fight.'

* * *

Daralis- after being silent for quite a few months, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, a writer's block stayed with me and I really haven't been able to write anything. But I have finally overcome it! Review and you may hug...one of the ff7 characters or Inuyasha characters! 


	8. Timewarp

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

**A/N2: I decided upon request to add some sweetness with Vincent and Kagome. This chapter will be in Vincent's POV, with a squeeze of Cloud and Sephiroth, and we can't forget Kagome! ShinRa might reveal itself again here too...**

**Key:**

"talking, talking, I'm talking." **talking out loud**

'thinking is fun...' **thinking in the head**

_I am the almighty planet! Fear me!_ **Planet speaking in head**

**_your mind is speaking to you, it tells you to...read this fan-fiction_ mind speak**

**"why the hell am I talking here?" speaking while watching something off of projections**

**_dreaming, I'm dreaming,_** **if you can't guess..., you better read it again**

**(flashbacks) **

**Chapter 7**

**---------------------------------------------**

Vincent watched the room, unable to sleep and very much bored. On a strange foreboding feeling, he decided to check up on Kagome, who slept a few doors down. He carefully left the room as quietly as he possibly could, which went far. As he walked to Kagome's room, he felt an unwelcome aura situated in her room. Vincent moved so swiftly that it would be thought he glided as he went towards her room. He opened the door of Kagome's room silently to witness Sephiroth standing over Kagome, masamune in hand, only inches from her neck. Vincent suddenly had out his gun, Death Penalty, and shot at the one-winged-angel.

Back in the guest room, Cloud's eyes shot open at the sound of Death Penalty firing, he automatically matched it with Vincent. Cloud was out of the room faster before anyone had even realized something was going on, subconsciously locating the vampiric man. The others, upon Cloud leaving, followed after him. He was at the door as he witnessed Vincent and Sephiroth fighting, Kagome trapped in a barrier, fighting a sleep spell placed upon her. Cloud joined the fight, releasing his Ultima weapon from it's holder on his back.

The others were too late as another barrier was erected over the doorway, leaving Cloud and Vincent to fight alone against Sephiroth. "Why are you here, Sephiroth?" Cloud snarled as he landed a glancing blow at Sephiroth's side. He didn't answer as he retaliated calmly against Cloud's strikes, occasionally blocking a bullet or two from Vincent.

After awhile of exchanging blows, Sephiroth grew bored and blew the two away with his magic, his two opponents hitting the wall behind them. He let loose the barrier he placed around Kagome, who finally succumbed to the sleep spell he placed on her before the others came, picked her up, and teleported away. Cloud and Vincent attempted to stand and stop him, but fell over after a few steps, bleeding profusely from the many gashes, cuts, and burns from whatever spell he used. The barrier Sephiroth placed fell as he left, Tifa rushing in to the two wounded that were left, "Yuffie, give me the cure materia."

Yuffie tossed her cure materia to Tifa, then started digging in her pack for another one to help. Nanaki and Barret came forward with their cure materia ready as they joined Tifa in healing their fallen allies. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, were sniffing, though Sesshoumaru didn't show it, for a sign of where Sephiroth went with Kagome. As soon as Cloud and Vincent were healed, Cloud rose and called to Cid, "I know where they are, call for the Highwind."

Cloud then walked out of the room and eventually the house while Cid got out his PHS(or cellphone, whichever) and called into it, "Okay, boys, bring her in!" Sesshoumaru got Rin and followed Cloud outside, silently wishing Kagome to be safe. The others followed as they heard engines, moments later a large flying ship came into view. Cloud grabbed the ladder and hauled himself up quickly, the others following.

Yuffie walked to her corner and sat down, "Ugh...after all this I never wanna get on another airship for as long as I live..." Tifa, Cait, and Barret laughed at the normally eccentric ninja, now looking a bit sick as they started off. Cloud walked towards the bridge of the airship, speaking to the amateur pilot, "Head towards the Forgotten Capital, it's near Bone Village." To Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, he said, "I'll show you where you guys can rest and everything."

Cloud led them both to a room somewhere below in the airship. It was small, with only two beds, which Sesshoumaru set Rin on one. The room was quite cozy, making the two more comfortable, despite the rumbling of the engines, "Sorry about the noise, try to ignore it." He walks out, leaving the two to their own devices. Inuyasha broke the silence, "You take the bed, I don't want it. I'm going to explore." Sesshoumaru nods as Inuyasha leaves the room, then sits on the bed across from Rin, nearest to the door.

Inuyasha, after a time of searching the airship, found the holding place for some type of animal. The only animal in there was a large, black feathered, bird-like creature, which stared at him with curious blue eyes. Inuyasha jumped as a voice behind him spoke, "Chocobo." Inuyasha turned and looked confusedly at Cloud, "What?"

"Chocobo. That's what the bird is. A black chocobo, actually. Her name is Brenna," Cloud replies. Inuyasha looks at the black chocobo, "Oh." Cloud moves forward and gives her some type of green plant, noticing Inuyasha's curious look, he explains, "These are Pahsana Greens. You feed these and other types of greens to chocobos. These just happen to be Brenna's favorite kind." After awhile, they feel a lurch in the airship, Cloud braces his arm against the wall, "Hmm...we must be entering our time..."

----------------------

With Sephiroth and Kagome, currently, they were in an abandoned home off to the side of the Ancient Capital.

_How do we stop her? _

_I don't know...you might actually have to..._

_No! We won't have to resort to that! We'll find a way, I promise._

_...I have faith in you._

Kagome sits up and looks around the small room, wondering where she was slightly. Sephiroth was downstairs (down the ramp?) with his eyes closed, he smirks, 'They're coming...' He stands and walks out the door, his boots making loud thudding noises as he does. Kagome got out of the bed and used her C.A.M.I.O-flage to change clothes, now wearing a violet top with black pants that tied off at the knees, and short, brown boots. She jumped as Sephiroth's boots thudded on the floors downstairs, then slowly fading. Carefully, Kagome snuck over to the edge, she gained a glimpse of Sephiroth just before he left out the doorway of the shelter.

Kagome crawled back towards the bed and looked around the room, noticing how shell-like it was, like one of those spiral shells. 'It looks like one of the shells on the beach that Sephiroth and I went to when I was little...except...bigger.' She looked around the room at the furniture, a bed, a table with a candle on it, and little fixtures on the walls that gave out light. Bored with that after awhile, she decided to attempt to leave the house, sneaking to the ramp that connected the top floor with the bottom floor.

After checking to make sure Sephiroth didn't return, she walked down the ramp quietly, then looked out the door, only to pull back against the wall. 'Crap! He's right outside!' She takes a deep breath, 'Okay, all I need to do is find another way out...without being in the door's line of sight.' (You know, where you just look in the door without going in) After staring around the room, Kagome realized something with horror, 'There's no other way out...'

--------------------------------------

D) so, I left a cliffy, but I ran out of good ideas after that. Review please to get me inspiration!


	9. A trip down memory lane

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

**A/N2: This'll be solely for Sephiroth's POV, his memories of the past while waiting for AVALANCHE. This chapter is dedicated to Kurama'sFoxyMiko.**

**Key:**

"talking, talking, I'm talking." **talking out loud**

'thinking is fun...' **thinking in the head**

_I am the almighty planet! Fear me!_ **Planet speaking in head**

**_your mind is speaking to you, it tells you to...read this fan-fiction_ mind speak**

**"why the hell am I talking here?" speaking while watching something off of projections**

**_dreaming, I'm dreaming,_** **if you can't guess..., you better read it again**

**(flashbacks) **

**Chapter 8**

-.- -.-

In the depths of the forgotten capital, near a large, shell-like home, a tall, argentate haired man stood, as if waiting for someone. Seemingly in thought, he had a glazed expression in his oddly colored green eyes.

**(flashback)**

"Sephiroth!" A gleeful voice shouts out to a teenager of fourteen years.

"What is it?" The boy boredly asks.

"Hojo has done it!" The man excitably replies.

"Done what." Sephiroth narrows his eyes, slightly drawn to the man's excitement, yet wondering what the crazed scientist had done now.

"He has created another super-soldier!" The man was practically bouncing with glee as he said this.

"...Their name?" He asks, cursing Hojo for thrusting another into this accursed life.

"Her name is Kagome! I must admit, they were shocked that it was a girl...Sephiroth, sir? No! Stop!"

A loud thudding noise was heard as the man impacted on the hard steel floor.

'Poor girl...Kagome...' Sephiroth thought as he let the man fall to the floor.

**(end flashback)**

_**What are you doing? Stop these **_**human****_ thoughts at once!_**

**(flashback)**

An annoying buzz ran throughout the small apartment where Sephiroth lived. He, already annoyed at the mako treatments that were scheduled today, answered back angrily, "What?" The intercom answered back, "Sir, Kagome's here." He immediately masks his emotions and unlocks the door.

Sephiroth answered through the speaker in a cold voice, "Well, come on. I haven't got all day." He watched as one of the scientists, he didn't know which, walked in with a little girl, maybe five, who held a rag doll tightly in her grasp. He stared at Kagome, who was busy looking around at the entrance of the apartment, the scientist started to speak to Kagome as Sephiroth shot his eyes over to the man, "I've got to go get some work done. Kagome, be a good and do whatever Sephiroth says."

Kagome nods and answers, "Okay. See you later, Sky!" Sephiroth watched as the little girl waved to the scientist, allowing his mask to slip and called softly to the small child, "Well, come on...Kagome. I'll show you around the house." He thought to himself as he showed her the house, 'I think..I'll let my mask fall...only this once...She is my little sister, after all.' He started as Kagome unexpectedly grabs his hand. He looks down at her little hand and smiles slightly at her.

**(end flashback)**

_**I said to stop these foolish thoughts at once!**_

**(flashback)**

It was sometime at midnight as a thunderstorm passed though. Sephiroth was lie in bed, listening to the crashing of thunder and the crackle of lightning, the rain hammering the windows. "S-sephy...?" A timid voice comes from his doorway, turning to the source of the voice, he notices a little girl there. He sits up and motions for her to come over, "Kagome? What's wrong?" She clutches her little rag doll closer as she answers, "I had a n-nightmare a-and when I w-was up I got s-scared of the storm..."

Sephiroth pulled back his thick covers and said to her, "Come on, you can sleep with me tonight." She crawled under the blankets and curled up next to him, almost instantly falling asleep. He smiled softly as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself, and for once having a restful sleep.

**(end flashback)**

'Kagome...why am I remembering this all now...?'

_**Cease these thoughts at once!**_

'...why...?'

**(flashes of memory)**

Kagome at seven smiling at an accomplishment in training. _Flash! _Kagome meeting Zack for the first time. _Flash! _Kagome's first real fight. _Flash! _Kagome sees her first monster. _Flash! _She meets Cloud. _Flash!_ Her first mission. _Flash!_ Kagome's known as the second best warrior in the world. _Flash!_ Her first mission alone.

**(end of memory flashes)**

'I...remember...Kagome...argh!' Sephiroth mentally grabs his head in pain as Jenova forces her control over his body.

_**You will cease those traitorous thoughts immediately!**_

'Ka...go...me...' Were his last thoughts of his own before he subsided to Jenova's control. Kagome watched in the doorway, attempting not to be seen as she tried to figure out how to get out of there, while also thinking of what her dream meant...

-.- -.-

D) I'm trying to make up for being gone so long. I'm trying to keep at least the top of three pages in these chapters, but I don't think it's working out too well. Just tell me whether you want them longer in a review, ideas and reviews are appreciated! Argentate means silvery-white, I like that word now. the mind speak is, as you've probably figured out by now, Jenova.


	10. Now, how are AVALANCHE and ShinRa doing?

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

**A/N2: Since I had a chapter for just Sephy-kun :ducks masamune: I made one for AVALANCHE and friends! Oh, and if you haven't already noticed, Sephy-kun :ducks another masamune slash: is controlled by Jenova in here.**

**A/N3: I think I'm sick. I have the sniffles and I've felt horrible all day. School...loud...ugh...Loopy imagination at work currently, so sorry if it's OOC!**

**Key:**

"talking, talking, I'm talking." **talking out loud**

'thinking is fun...' **thinking in the head**

_I am the almighty planet! Fear me!_ **Planet speaking in head**

**_your mind is speaking to you, it tells you to...read this fan-fiction_ mind speak**

**"why the hell am I talking here?" speaking while watching something off of projections**

**_dreaming, I'm dreaming,_** **if you can't guess..., you better read it again**

**(flashbacks) **

**Chapter 9**

**-&-**

Sesshoumaru was sitting on his bed, wondering how Kagome was doing. Rin woke up awhile ago and was searching the hallways for Nanaki. 'Kagome...please be alright...' he thought as he looked out the porthole at the clouds of the feudal era somewhere over the ocean.

Vincent was sitting in the shadows of the storage room on an overlarge crate, watching the door and silently hoping the girl who was taken by Sephiroth was well. Cait Sith sat, deactivated, in the corner of the storeroom. They had figured out early on that Cait Sith couldn't function well in another time, so he sat in there, recording everything so he'd still know what was going on.

Tifa sat in her cabin, rewrapping the bandages on her fists tightly, then recovering with her plain leather gloves. After her gloves were on, she went on to rewrap her knees. Happy with how her fists and knees were wrapped, she sat down and stared out the porthole to view the wonderful view of the ocean. Cid was currently, as usual, barking out orders to the crew, making sure that they didn't do anything dangerous to the ship. He kept himself busy fixing a few minor problems, then went to the bridge to supervise the amateur pilot. He snagged a cigarette from his goggles and lit it as he paid rapt attention to the pilot.

Barret sat in his cabin, polishing his gun-arm to a shine. Nanaki lay sleeping in the corner, paying some attention to the ship and its movements. After he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his gun, he walked out of the room and headed down to the bridge.

Cloud and Inuyasha sat in the stables, talking about monsters and chocobos. While talking, they got to be somewhat good friends. Cloud, for once since Kagome left, was slightly opening up. They told each other about their journeys, their friends, their parents. Yuffie sat in the engine room, curled up, feeling quite sick. The normally hyperactive ninja was hiding behind a few crates and groaning every so often. 'Stupid motion sickness...' she thought wearily.

Meanwhile, back with the ShinRa Electric Power Company, the turks and the president were having a meeting. "So you found Kagome, Reno?" a orange-blond haired man asks in interest. Reno sits up in his highly uncomfortable chair at recognition, "Yes sir, I found Kagome in another time, about 10,000 years back. But Jenova was there, I think Sephiroth might've gotten there too, but left. I lied to her and said we were allies with AVALANCHE and learned what happened after she escaped Hojo's lab and dissapeared for a few years."

Tseng thought back on Kagome. Her file was extensive, mostly on her training and other studies. She knew a variety of turks, SOLDIERS, executives, scientists, and quite a few civilians. He even met her once, she was with Sephiroth training. He didn't think much of her super-human qualities, as she fought much like a regular SOLDIER cadet. That was, of course, before the Wutaiian war. He was just a turk cadet, but he heard the news on how they won. The late president ShinRa changed who ultimately won the war for them to Sephiroth. Tseng glanced over at Rude, he had met her too, was friends with her for awhile. He wondered how he was taking this.

Rude slightly twitched with the mention of Kagome. She was a sweet girl, one of his best friends, actually. He met her as a turk cadet, but saw her much earlier when she went with Sephiroth on little trips. When he heard Reno's report, he was secretly sad that his friend was found from her solitude away from their screwed-up time. He fleetingly wondered what the past was like as he listened intently to the rest of Reno's report.

Elena felt the slight tension from her leader, Tseng, and her partner, Rude. She knew that they were somewhat good friends with Kagome and supposed that they felt sorry for the girl. Elena had never met the girl, so she didn't really know how she felt, but if Tseng and Rude liked her, she was sure that she would've been extremely good friends with her. 'I should pump Rude for information on this girl later...' Elena idly thought.

Rufus was paying slight attention to Reno's report, he hadn't really wanted Kagome found, having somewhat grown up with her. He wished that she hadn't gone with Sephiroth on that specific mission, knowing that it was only one of Hojo and his father's schemes to get two new test subjects for super humans and to see how much the two current super humans could stand. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hojo sneak in. He inwardly bristled in contempt, he _really_ disliked that man.

Hojo silently snuck in, sitting at the end of the table, listening to the report and mentally taking notes of certain things. 'So...number two _is_ alive...I can continue my experiments if we get her back...heh heh, see that, Gast? I can make something **_better_** than the ancients you found!' he thought as he made plans on his experiments for the girl.

In the Forgotten Capital, a house somewhere near the middle, Kagome sat on the second floor, thinking through all the places she saw in the small home. 'No windows...no other doors...argh! I hate this, I feel so useless!' she thought angrily. Forcibly calming herself, she started to meditate, melding out all of her thoughts and concentrating on the sound of some type of monster growling. 'Wait, there aren't any monsters nearby who growl...'

**-&-**

Terribly short, I know, but this is all I could milk out of my headache stormed mind. Silvio isn't interested in this story right now, or any at all. By the by, Silvio's my muse, he's great. Please review, they might kill the headache and writer's block!


	11. Of gruesome creatures and three towns

**Summary: What if Kagome was from the ff7 world? What if the shikon-no-tama was the holy materia?** **What if Kagome knew about all of this? What if AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the Turks showed up? And we can't forget the WEAPONs now, can we? Read please!**

**A/N: I don't own ff7, only the game, it belongs to square, and I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (sp?) And I am changing the part about the materia. It'll just have not worked and is lost forever...**

**A/N2: Sorry it took so long! I'm just getting used to high school and everything. Also a major writer's block came up for this. And when it says Sephiroth, it means Jenova, as she is somewhat controlling him currently. It's him but he can't think for himself for now. There was also the small problem of bronchitis.**

**((This chapter is dedicated to Kurama'sFoxyMiko))**

**Key:**

"talking, talking, I'm talking." **talking out loud**

'thinking is fun...' **thinking in the head**

_I am the almighty planet! Fear me!_ **Planet speaking in head**

**_your mind is speaking to you, it tells you to...read this fan-fiction_ mind speak**

**"why the hell am I talking here?" speaking while watching something off of projections**

_**dreaming, I'm dreaming,**_ **if you can't guess..., you better read it again**

**(flashbacks) **

**Chapter 10**

A large creature, which Sephiroth supposed was one of Hojo's creations, growled as it landed before him. He unsheathed his masamune and stood at the ready, unnoticing of the greasy bastard who slipped stealthily in the small house. As soon as the man slipped past Sephiroth, the creature attacked.

---------------------

Kagome turned to the ramp stairway as she realized where the growling came from, spitting with venom at the man who appeared, "Hojo! How did you-"

She couldn't finish her sentence before he blasted her with a high potency stun gun, which knocked her out instantly. He smirks and said to her felled form mockingly, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I need you for a _few harmless _experiments. Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as he picked her up roughly and went to sneak out of the house again. As soon as he reached the ShinRa helicopter, he ordered the pilot to head for Midgar. The pilot obeyed begrudgingly when he recognized the girl that was thrown into the vehicle unceremoniously.

The pilot started the helicopter as he thought, 'Perhaps President Rufus will help her...'

Sephiroth realized the trick later, as he destroyed the mutated creature with only slight challenge and minimal wounds. He watched angrily as the helicopter flew away, heading towards Midgar. Sephiroth flew after the vehicle to attempt to get Kagome back.

-----------

Vincent stood staring out the window of the airship, watching the scenery fly by below. Sesshoumaru appeared beside him, also staring out, "This is the future?" Vincent ignored his question, instead opting to watch for ShinRa vehicles and monsters. He also thought of a dream he was having before entering his own time.

_**Flashback (dream)**_

Kagome and Vincent could be seen walking through the upper plate streets of Midgar, talking and Kagome could sometimes be seen laughing at something Vincent said.

While saying something that was muted to him, he heard _her_ voice, "Vincent...you look much different than thirty years ago..."

He turned to where Kagome was, only in her place to be a brown haired, blue-green eyed woman in her place and whispered, "Lucrecia..."

She smiled softly and said in a serious voice, "Vincent, I don't have much time. You must help Kagome and Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? Why Sephiroth? He's the one who-" Vincent started, though was interrupted by Lucrecia.

"All is not as it seems, Vincent. He is but a puppet to a greater power," Lucrecia told him.

Vincent thought of who could possibly be the greater power, then with realization in his voice inquired, "Jenova?"

His question wasn't answered, as the ship entered his own time and promptly awoke him.

_**End Flashback **_

He pondered on Lucrecia's words, 'What did she mean about Sephiroth only being a puppet to a greater power?'

Vincent abruptly stopped his thought process as he called out, "ShinRa helicopter. Two..three people inside. One is unconscious...Kagome! Another I can identify as..._Hojo_!"

"Wha...!" Cid shouted as he grabbed the speaker radio and shouted into it, "Hold on to yer asses, we're speedin' up. We found Kagome!"

Cid was true to his word as he took the controls from the amateur pilot and sped up, knocking many people off their feet. Vincent walked towards the outside, Cid shouting after him, "Yo Vince, you crazy!? You don't want to go out going this fast! You'd blow outta the fuckin' airship!"

As he said his piece, Inuyasha and Cloud were entering the bridge as Vincent opened the door, a blast of air blowing the two slightly back. Vincent started to glow a dark blackish-purple as he could be seen jumping off the railing of the airship. "Is he crazy? No human can jump that!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he watched the red caped man fall.

Cloud also watched as he answered Inuyasha, "He's not exactly what you'd call human anymore. Technically, no one messed with by that bastard is human anymore..." Everyone from Inuyasha's time just found their way to the bridge, along with everyone in AVALANCHE.

Chaos emerged from below the airship and sped faster than the airship itself was going to the helicopter, wings not even seeming to twitch. But even then, the helicopter was being blocked by more of Hojo's mutations. The airship and Chaos were surrounded by the gruesome creatures. Cloud unhooked his sword and called to the ones in the room, "Well? Who's helping?" They all, save Cid, walked out onto the outer section of the Highwind, their weapons at the ready.

Sephiroth flew by them, passing through the fiends as he sped to the helicopter now unguarded. At least he thought it was until an even larger fiend appeared to attack. This one lasted longer than the other one and left many more wounds, forcing Sephiroth to stop his pursuit of the swiftly fading helicopter for a healing spell.

"Grab a hold o' somethin' we're gonna trick those SOBs!" Cid was true to his word as he almost stopped the airship in the sky, nearly throwing everyone off. It also made the fiends attempt to slow as much as the heroes did, making them be passed by as the Highwind sped up again.

Tifa looked to where the helicopter was at earlier, "We lost them..." She turned to face the others with a contemplative look on her face, "What's all the main cities that way?"

"Kalm, Midgar, and Junon are all in that direction." Cloud replied with a stormy face, lips turned down in a scowling expression.

"Kalm doesn't have anything around ShinRa laboratories that I know of, so that can be marked off," a contemplative Nanaki answers with much intelligence.

"That leaves Junon and Midgar. They're both ShinRa bases so let's stop at another town, maybe Costa Del Sol, to restock on potions and other stuff. We need more weapons anyway, after all, these are near worthless now," Cloud calls back as he strides back into the bridge, reattaching his sword to its holster.

-------------------------------

a/n- sorry it took so long. High school is stressful.


End file.
